How Metroid: Other M Should've Been
by SuperMetroidPrime5763
Summary: "Metroid: Other M is the biggest atrocity to ever graze the Metroid franchise. And I'm not saying that to be controversial. This thing is a mockery of the great series it hails from" hopefully it won't be so bad when you see a new take of it from my eyes. Whether you think this fic is good or bad, it is still better than Other M. Lol Quote from GamingBrit's Other M review.
1. The Baby Metroid All Over Again

**This is my revision of the events from Metroid Other M. Some if the events may be similar to the game. But most will be very different. Oh, and (in large friendly letters) PLEASE REVIEW.**

She opened her eyes for a long moment. Then closed them again. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Metroid was actually _giving_ her energy, rather than taking it away. Samus Aran was being held in the air by a creature that thought she was it's mother. It seemed like hours ago when she first landed on Zebes and began searching for the poor thing. It was born, locked up, kidnapped, and was probably going to die if Samus didn't have anything to say about it.

"Why am I still alive?" Samus muttered. She opened her eyes once more to figure out that that the large humanoid brain; Mother Brain, was attempting to kill the Metroid, firing large circular rays at it, making the creature turn purple. This was odd, because mother brain was supposed to control the Metroids and Metroids weren't really supposed to turn purple. Mother Brain wasn't supposed to have a body either, she was usually just a brain in a tube. But, she had evolved and drove Samus to the brink of death a few minutes ago. Had it not been for the Baby Metroid, Samus would've been ashes on the ground.

Mother Brain was gathering energy in her eye to fire as Samus realized she had one missile left. She needed to buy some time so she might be able to save the Metroid- and possibly, the entire galaxy. She readied her weapon, and fired. The missile seemed travel in slow motion as it ripped through the air with smoke billowing up behind it, but it got to the most vulnerable area of Mother Brain, her eye. However, the missile seemed to have no use against Her. All she did was hold her hands over her eye as she roared in agony.

Shockingly, the Metroid decided to drop Samus and attack mother brain while she was stunned. But before it could even get close to her, Mother Brain realized its intensions. Once again, she gathered energy In her eye and attacked it with her powerful eye-beams, killing the Metroid.

Samus was still falling from when the Metroid dropped her. She reached out to the exploding creature and said "No!" She had landed on the ground with a thud, as electrical sparks showered over her. The Baby Metroid was completely and utterly destroyed. However, it's remnants were falling to the ground like snow. Samus managed to let some of it land softly on her left palm. She looked up to to see what was left of what had protected her from death.

She felt a new strength surging within her a few moments after the baby Metroid's remains landed on her hand. Samus felt as if someone had injected 20 pounds of adrenaline inside of her body. Nonetheless, Mother Brain was still alive. That needed to change. Samus clenched her fist. If she had to kill mother brain again, it would be to soon. Mother brain gave a loud screech as she swiped her hand trough some pipe-work in the upper left corner of the room to taunt her.

Samus knew that Mother Brain was trying to make her angry. But Samus was already furious.

"MOTHER! TIME TO GO!" She bellowed. She pulled back the Arm Cannon and thrusted it forward at Mother Brain's brain-head. Killing Mother Brain was very unlikely, due to Samus only having the Power Beam as a weapon, but she needed to try. "HHRRROOOAAARRRRR!" Mother Brain screeched. Samus fired the hopeless Power Beam.

She had woken very suddenly. Samus scanned her surroundings and came to the conclusion that this was a quarantined room within Galactic Federation HQ. it was dream. She'd been reliving the events between Mother Brain and the Baby. Those moments were scarcely worth living. Let alone re-living

She sat up relatively slow And quickly realized that her Power Suit was still on. She kept a straight face and stared directly into the hazel eyes of the quarantine officer in the next room. This room and the next we're white with large and thick glass windows on the left sides of the walls. But the man just continued to write something down. She said her question in a stern tone.

"Why am I in a quarantined room? Do I have some sort of a disease?!"

The officer answered:

"Samus! You're awake! Right, You're due in the Meeting Room for debriefing. The big dogs are waiting! Oh, and I gave your Suit a polish so you'd at least be somewhat presentable."

Samus could've sworn that the door was locked, but it opened with ease as she stepped into the DNA verification area. It was an odd black platform with an eye scanner at its base. She felt an odd tingly feeling as the machine verified her DNA in a way she never really understood. She could not get the thoughts of the baby out of her mind. Never again would she encounter the Baby. Never. It's finality struck her once again.

The now unlocked door opened to reveal a large, dark room that soon lit up to reveal a U shaped area. Behind the U shaped part, there were large risers with tables in front of each level. Behind the tables awaited the higher-ups within the Galactic Federation. Still a little shook up by re-witnessing the Baby's death. Samus walked slowly into the room.

"Mission Completed. The planet Zebes was annihilated. And all Metroids were exterminated." She announced.

To this, everyone applauded. Except for Samus, for, she knew that they would be resurrected somehow or something worse would come along. 'a simple report. Almost dull, even.' She thought. 'But was momentous to me'

She didn't know how much time passed since then. Days went by in their quiet way. People's memories of Metroids and Space Pirates grew nebulous over time. With the annihilation of the Space Pirates and The Metroids, Samus was in her gunship when she caught a distress signal.

"Aw, shit. Here we go again. Why am I the one to to pick up the distress signals!? Oh well." The signal's code name was "Baby's Cry." A common SOS with the urgency of a baby crying. Nicknamed because it's soul intent is to attract as much attention as possible. The signal was coming from a remote area of hyperspace. According to her gunship, the facility in danger was called the BOTTLE SHIP. Samus altered the course of the ship with the press of a few buttons. Whatever the bottle ship was, it appeared to be in peril, clearly.

She set her ship to hyperdrive to get to the facility...

To pass the time, Samus decided to train some. She got out of the pilots chair and went down the short hallway to the back room. The training room was fairly large and flat, especially compared to the rest of her ship. It was grey in color with Samus's reflection in the shiny metal on the floor.

With a quick thought, a green hologram of herself appeared in the middle of her room. Her clone raised its arm cannon and began to fire. All of its shots which Samus dodged easily with a strafe of her Space Jump boots. The hologram fired several charged plasma beam shots. All missed. Samus switched her weapon to the ice beam, froze her enemy, and did not hesitate for a Lethal Strike with 5 Seeker Missiles.

"Damn! I can kick my own ass!" Samus exclaimed. She went back out to the cockpit of her ship and realized that her training had taken longer than she thought. Either that or her ship was going extra fast today, even for hyperdrive. She looked out the large green window that resembled her visor.

The surface of the bottle ship appeared to be very rough and unlinear. Samus's ship flew over its mechanical rings as it found an entrance to the facility. After what seemed to be hours of landing preparations and rumbling, the ships platform went down to reveal a battle-ready Samus Aran.


	2. The Baby's Cry

**Ooh I shall make this chapter extra long. Well, long compared to my other ones. And, really guys? One review? I've got tons of visitors but one review? :( anyway, you probably dont want to hear me complain all day. So here it is!**

Samus raised her Arm Cannon. With it still raised, she walked cautiously up the broad grey ramp which, eventually led to a grey wall with a familiar looking logo printed upon the metal. Samus broke into a run, for she had seen the logo before.

"Galactic Federation?!" Her mind flooded with questions and theories. "What could've happened!?"

THUD.

"Huh?"

Samus turned to where the noise had come from. To the right, there was another ramp which led to a blue unlocked door. Someone else must've been here. She pursued the possible potential threat.

Samus sprinted into the next room as she did a tuck and roll and found herself aiming her Arm Cannon directly at a group of Galactic Federation Troopers. Samus quickly scanned them all and figured out that they were all apart of Platoon 7.

She did not lower her weapon. Even though they were GF troopers, they had their guns pointed at her, so she decided to return the favor. One of them made his way to the front of the group as he forcefully pushed down the weapons of his fellows.

"Ah, fancy meeting you here Princess! Remember me?" The man said. Samus had to wrack her brain a little before she remembered the familiar voice.

"Anthony." She said. Samus lowered the Arm Cannon.  
Anthony Higgs was the only person who called Samus "Princess". She didn't really like the name, but she still responded to it for some strange reason. She remembered when he was laughing by her side when Samus gave a thumbs-down during mission briefings.

"Haven't seen you since that last mission. Yeah. And you're buddy's here too." Anthony gestured toward Adam Malkovitch. A general within the Federation. Not only was he Samus's former superior officer, but her former father figure. If Adam was here, then that meant that Lyle, K.G and James were here as well. She stood there and looked at Adam. Lyle was the special ops solider of the group, also one of Samus's alies from her Federation days. K.G. Was the recon scout. As his rank suggested, he usually scouted areas. Samus didnt really see him much on her missions. James was the communications man. Samus always had an odd Suspicion about him. Not that he did anything weird, he just acted funny in her opinion.

"What are you doing here?" Samus inquired.

"That information is not for an outsider." Was Adam's reply.

"Outsider?! What the Hell-" Samus started to say. Until she was interrupted.

"Commander! We're all prepped!" Lyle saluted, as he seemed to be done with planting something in the door ahead. Adam nodded to single the go ahead. All of the troopers stepped back so Samus decided to do the same.

Samus heard a small beep, and then a loud BOOM. She put her arm over her visor to avoid the light. Smoke was billowing up from the locked door, but it was still intact.

"Ah, No dice. Looks like we're going to have to use the laser to slowly burn our way through. This is gonna take a while." Lyle announced as he crossed his arms in frustration.

"The electrical system here is out. We've tried using explosives to open the doors, but it's tricky to pull of without collateral damage." Anthony turned to Samus. "What we need is the power to be focused on one centralized location." Samus knew what Anthony was talking about. They needed a missile. Luckily for them, Samus was In a generous mood. She pulled up her Arm Cannon and fired the missile. The supposedly locked door opened with ease.

"You're welcome." Samus said with sarcasm.

Most of the GF troopers went ahead to the new area while one-Adam stayed behind and merely looked at Samus for a moment, then went ahead with the others.

'Awkward...' She thought. Adam was her former commanding officer. But, Samus left his command due to Ian's death, and soon became a solitary Bounty Hunter. Looking back on it, that was the best decision she had ever made. Reluctantly, she decided to follow them, as they were the only lead on what was happening here on the Bottle Ship.

She went through the door ahead and found herself looking at what seemed to be a large briefing/debriefing room. The troopers were gathered in a circle around something. Samus went ahead to investigate. Since she was taller than most of the soldiers, she was able to see that they were surrounding a dead man's body.

"Hol-ly shit." Samus muttered. The body was mangled! The scientist's corpse possessed green acidic burns to his lab coat. Whatever attacked him didn't seem to like to play nice

"He's dead." Lyle announced.

'No kidding.' Samus decided to keep this thought in her mind.

"Someone, or something attacked him." James said.

'No kidding there, either.' She thought.

As they studied the body for a moment, it suddenly twitched. Everybody reacted. Samus quickly put her hand on her Arm Cannon and readied it, while the GF troopers immediately pointed their rifles at the corpse. A small purple beetle-like bug crawled out from under the body. It crawled in circles for a few moments. That is, until Lyle kicked it.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!**" He yelled as he started to shoot the airborne bug. "Lyle!" James warned. He kept shooting the bug.

"_Lyle!_ _Enough!"_ James continued. Lyle's shooting stopped.

It was obvious that there was some sort of pervasive danger throughout the facility. Samus didn't know what had brought Adam here, but she did know that cooperation was imperative if they were to restore safety to the facility.

"Adam, listen to me. Clearly, this facility is in complete disorder. It may be too dangerous for your men to go alone. That's why I've-" Samus was interrupted by sudden movement on the walls nearby. Everybody turned around and found themselves aiming their weapons at hundreds of those purple bugs.

"Everyone back!" Adam yelled.

"They're coming out of the walls!" Lyle shouted.

The bugs began to form a blob in the middle of the area. "What in the name of-?!" Adam asked. They swarmed over the blob as the mass started to form a base, then an eye, then two arms.

"Open fire!" Adam shouted. The platoon followed the order. All of the firing must've pissed it off, because it decided to make a slash attempt at Samus.

"Come on!" K.G yelled.

"This ain't good! Nothin's workin'!" Anthony yelled as he dodged a slamming purple arm.

"Listen up! Freeze Guns authorized!" Adam shouted.

The soldiers put their rifles into their back holsters and pulled out the Freeze Guns of their leg holsters. as they shot it, large crystals of ice began to form around it, but they quickly disappeared.

"Concentrate your fire on a single location and freeze that thing!" Adam announced. "And, Samus, I'm authorizing Missile use." he added.

"I didn't ask for you to authorize anything, Adam." Samus replied. She recalled back to her Federation days when she had to wait for authorization for weapons from her Commanding officer. Samus hated it. All of it.

The mass decided to smash at K.G.

"Unhh!" he yelled as he somersaulted to avoid the attack. Luckily, the Mass's attack weld so much force, it had trouble bringing its arm back up. The troopers took their chance. They fired their Freeze Guns at the arm. Samus did not wait for an order, she immediately shot a Missile at the frozen arm.

"Samus! wait for my call!" Adam shouted as he sidestepped to avoid a swiping arm.

"I don't think so, Adam. I'm not under your command. you're lucky I'm here." Samus retorted. She did not get an answer. Soon enough, the soldiers froze another arm and Samus shattered it with a missile, without Adam's call. At this, she gave a small smirk behind her green opaque visor. they repeated the process with the base. Then, the base disintegrated, leaving behind it's eye, which turned out to be a bug as well. Samus ran up to it and performed a Lethal Strike with a charged shot. The eye disintegrated.

"Is everyone okay?" Adam asked. Samus thought it was a stupid question, but kept her mouth shut.

"We're fine, but did have to be bugs?!" K.G. answered.

"Samus." Adam said as he pressed a button on the side of his helmet to raise his visor. His face was exactly how Samus remembered it. Cold and emotionless. "Looks like I'm going to have to ask for your cooperation on this mission... But, I'm also going to have to ask that you follow my commands. You don't move unless I say so. And you don't fire until I say so."


	3. Awkwardness

**I'm pretty sure you'll recognize that the part where the random guy says "I'm aware of a certain potential threat…" is from MTV's Teen Wolf. So that quote is not mine. I just thought it would fit well with the Deleter and all. **

Samus's first thoughts were: " what. the. .Hell." But, she actually started laughing out loud.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just weird that I left your command and now you want me back." She answered. "And there's no way in hell that I'm following your commands." Samus added. she started to turn around and head back to her ship.

"You know that joining us is the only way to find out what's going on here." Adam answered.

"Yes, I know that very well. Fine. I will join you, but, I don't think me following orders is a good idea. I think for myself."

Adam was now in the Safe Command area at the top of the room.

" Exactly what transpired here on the Bottle Ship is still uncertain. Here's what we do know: the equipment we thought had been destroyed is operational again, and we've seen casualties attributed to an unidentified and lethal creature. The situation is critical. We need to gather all the information we can, but priority one is to find any survivors and bring them to safety. Consider this site extremely dangerous. Be careful as you make your sweeps. And there's one problem." Adam announced. The soldiers sharpened their attention on Adam. "The wireless interference in this facility is all-pervasive. Your comm systems are useless. As a result, communication channels will be limited to the facility's navigation booths." He said. And that's when he started briefing: "Well then... Lyle! Investigate Sector 1. And show a little restraint with the explosives." Adam's answer was:

"Got it!"

" Maurice! You cover Sector 2. Repair any equipment you come across." Adam announced.

"Affirmative!" Maurice answered.

" Anthony! You're Sector 3. I'll leave it to you to decide whether plasma guns are called for." He added.

"All right!" Anthony answered.

" James! Check out the Control Bridge. Our communication issues might be the result of electrical interference." Adam said.

"Gotcha!" James said.

"And, K.G.! Run a complete sweep of the residential quarters and investigate any trace of survivors." Adam continued.

"Yes, sir!" K.G. Saluted

"Each of you is authorized to use a freeze gun. Do not forget to check in regularly via navigation booths. And, Samus. Forget what I said about authorizing weapons and gear. We don't know what or who is here. You go to the System Management room. Do everything you can to get the electrical system back up and running." Adam added. Samus nodded to acknowledge her attention. "Looks like your comm system is still functional." He announced. "Remember, everything you see will also appear on this screen. Once the mission in the System Management room is complete, I need you to report back. I'll give you your next orders then." Adam briefed.

"I'm pretty sure you know how I feel about orders. Adam." Samus retorted. She disliked orders very much. Just something about other people telling you what to do when you can think perfectly fine yourself, really pissed her off.

As the others prepared themselves and went in separate directions, Samus was engulfed in a small light. When it extinguished, Samus was left behind in her Gravity Suit. Samus configured her Arm Cannon to her favorite weapon, the Plasma Beam. She was picking up odd interferences in the area ahead of her. Upon investigating the interference, She discovered that this area was crawling with Geemers and other enemies that seemed too familiar. It was like Planet Zebes all over again. Trying to ignore this oddity, Samus finally found the source of the strange anomaly. It was the System Management room. Upon entering she discovered that a terminal ahead wasn't online. She used her Scan Visor to hack into the terminal and bring it back online. The scan said:

**Electrical System online. Power restored to elevators and that lead to the following Sectors: Sectors 1,2,3 and Zero are now fully functional.**

Sector Zero? Samus thought that this was a strange name for a sector and deserved at least a map overview. However, when she tried to open the map data for it, her visor merely read:

**Data not** **present.**

"What?" Samus said to herself. This didn't make any sense at all. Sector Zero was mentioned in a scan, yet the map data for it was non-existent? Samus thought this wasn't important at the moment, so she decided to return to the briefing room. She went back to a room with a fairly large bridge in it. Samus noticed that the bridge didn't look to reliable, but she had no choice. As if to prove her point, the bridge began to crumble as it fell to the lower area of the room. In the newfound area, Samus found a handful of odd, two-legged creatures. When Samus brought up her Scan Visor, she was shocked to find out that she had scanned them before. They were Sidehoppers. The Same ones from Zebes. The creatures, as their name suggested, hopped around like bunnies on steroids. Samus quickly took them all out with a charged Plasma Beam to the head. She Space Jumped to where the bridge used to be and went through the door ahead. Samus was soon back to the briefing room.

"Samus. Go through the hatch on your right and head toward Sector 1. Lyle went ahead to secure a facility of interest. I'll leave you to survey Sector 1." Adam informed. Samus nodded. She went through the hatch and found herself looking at a strange circular room with and odd elevator in the middle. There were 3 doors each labeled 1,2, and 3. Samus went into the door that said 1 and went down the elevator.

"This elevator is bound for, Sector 1." the sudden cool female voice made Samus raise her weapon in surprise. "A level 3 warning is now in effect in Sector 1. Please avoid traveling alone and remain armed. Stay alert to your surroundings at all times."

* * *

A confused looking man in a lab coat ran up his superior in a panic breathing heavily. "Sir!... Aran!... She- she's ...joined them!" He said, gasping every time he paused. The man waited for his answer.

"I'm aware of a certain potential threat... But someone once taught me a smart way to eliminate a threat... Get Someone else to do it for you." The official answered.

"But, Sir, I don't think the assassin will be able to take out Aran!" The man answered.

"I'm not talking about the assassin. I'm talking about MB. Once she finds out Aran is there…


	4. Authorization

**here it is! The not very long waited chapter 6!... Hi.**

She had arrived in Sector 1 fairly quickly. Not long after, Samus found herself performing a Lethal Strike on some Griptians. Again, exact replicas of the ones on Zebes. She found it peculiar that she was facing copies from the creatures from Zebes. A planet that she eradicated so long ago. Thinking about it made her remember things. Things she did not want to remember. Attempting to forget about it, Samus went though the door to her left as she began to slowly walk down a hallway. Which eventually led to what seemed to be a breeding room. After entering the animal enclosure area, Samus found a half concealed corpse of a scientist.

The large, cagelike booth looked like something had been raised in it, and in one corner was the miserable form of a researcher's corpse. This victim hadn't sustained the same injuries; the dead She'd seen had been torn apart by something large. This one had been attacked by a different _type_ of creature. And as She studied the violence this creature had wrought, She felt something in the air—the presence of a dark intelligence. Samus decided to leave it alone and continue her investigation. She left the room and found herself walking into a room that looked like it supposed to replicate a forest. Just when Samus was going to jump to get to a door, something caught her eye. The leaves in a small bush were moving. By themselves.

When she went up to it to investigate, a fluffy white chicken-bunny emerged from the leaves. Samus quickly scanned it, but the scan was not very useful.

**Morphology: Unknown.  
Creature appears to be going through a stage of metamorphosis. Once this stage is over, Bioform will be much larger more aggressive and adolescent.**

The creature quickly scurried away. Leaving a somewhat confused Samus behind. A voice came across her comm system:

"Samus. Proceed through the hatch I just unlocked. Your next destination is a little further ahead." Adam's voice was a little warped over the comm. Samus walked through the door ahead. When she tried to exit the next area, the door locked.

"Fuck." She said aloud. When a door locks that means that someone –or something, is there.

Samus was used to this, so she turned around to see what hideous creature she would have to murder. Surprisingly, she had to crane her neck to see the creature's head. Kraid. Samus's thoughts on Kraid's appearence were: "Wut." and "Why." He didnt seem fully grown, though. He was assencialy smaller than when Samus last encountered him. She opened her missile hatch on her Arm Cannon. Samus clenched her fist. How many times would she have to kill something before it was actually dead?!

"ROOAAARRRR!" was Kraid's welcome to the battle. Samus Space Jumped to an upper platform to see his face. She fired a missile just above his mouth so he would roar in anger. While his mouth was opened, Samus fired several Super Missiles inside, making Kraid turn a dark started flinging projectiles everywhere making this battle a bit more chalenging. Fortunetly, since Samus had beaten him on multiple occasions, she killed him with ease.

"Uhhhh..." she said as she landed on the gound. Samus was utterly confused. It wasnt long before she encountered a large room with a swirly platform with overgrown vines surrounding it. She decided to proceed up the platform since there was nothing else to do. When Samus reached the top, she found herself looking down a giant pit. She jumped into the hole to see if there was anything worth investigating. When she slid down the slight hill in the middile of the underground area.

Samus found a door to her right, but she also sensed movement on the giant mass above her. A swarm of Keyhunters swang at her and Samus quickly dodged. Ok, it was official the Federation was cloning the planet Zebes, or at least attempting to. Swarm after swarm came out at her. When they were finally disptached, the hive above began to break. leaving behind a wierd, purple... thing. Samus didnt know what it was so she decided to scan it. Appearently, this thing was an evolved Keyhunter. It fired a sharp, odd projectile at her.

"Whoa!" Samus shouted as she narrowly dodged it. She did not hesitate. Samus charged the Plasma Beam and continued to do so until it was comepletly charged. And fired. It seemed to only hinder the Keyunter, so Samus decided to switch her weapon to the Ice Beam. It froze, and Samus shattered it with a missile.

She sighed. She headed toward the exit to the left, glanced back for a moment, then noticed the fluffy white chicken-bunny creature gorging itself on a fallen pice of the hive Samus had destroyed. She withheld herself from saying: "What?" because she wanted to examine it. Watching this disgusting beast, she felt as though it was feeding off her power as well. Samus heard a small beep and then Adam's voice.

"Samus, Head to the Biosphere Test area in your current sector. There should be some important information about this facility in that Exam Center. The other members are en route." She nodded and exited the room. Not long after, Samus found a large Multi-story building. Acording to her map, it was the Exam Center. She proceeded through the door and found a door pryed proceeded quickly and found James working on the underside of a computer. It took a few moments for him to notice Samus was there.

"Hey, Samus." he said as he got up and started walking to the exit. It was then when Samus noticed the others were there. They all lowered thier weapons, appearently they thought that some monster was here.

"Thank goodness." K.G. sighed.

"Hey!" Maurice exclaimed. He seemed to have noticed something on the computer. Samus walked closer to the computer to see what was so exiting. " The CPU seemeds to have self-destructed. The central system is broken into parts, but... I think I might be able to restore it and recover some of the data. Let's try it." he added.

"like the CO said, there might be some serious information hidden down , while Maurice here is working his magic, the rest of us should search this building, am I right?" Anthony continued.

"Got it!" said James and K.G.


	5. Orders

**Sorry my chapters are so short. But I'm so eager to upload them! Another Teen Wolf reference in here! But where? Sorry if it's a bit over dramatic. I have _very_ mixed feelings about this chapter. I don't know if you guys will like it. So...Yeah. Have fun with that.**

James, K.G., and Anthony filed out of the room while Samus went a different way. When she left, she could see another large circular room with many, many doors plastered on it's walls. This would've been confusing for anyone else, but Samus had a 3-D terrain map. She decided to take the door ahead of her. When she got to the doorway, she heard obnoxiously loud beeping. When Samus turned around, she nearly got trampled by a...

"Zebesain!" Samus shouted, thinking she sounded like an idiot. She immediately aimed her weapon at it's head. Soon realizing it was deceased, she lowered the Arm Cannon and heaved a sigh or relief. "You seeing this, Adam? It's a Zebesain, but it's been cybernetically enhanced. Why would the Fed-" she started until she was interrupted, again.

"I don't know, continue your investigation." Adam said over the comm.

"At least let me finish my sentence! Jeez!" Samus replied. She couldn't see it, but she new he had smirked a little at that comment. Her thoughts were interrupted by an announcer:

"Everyone, gather 'round! Maurice's voice called.

Shortly after, everyone was back in the main area in the Exam Center.

"So I've managed to recover one piece of data." Maurice said as everyone surrounded the monitor screen. It read:

**General Overview of Bottle Ship Systems  
Sector 3 Pyrosphere  
Sector 2 Cryosphere  
Sector 1 Biosphere  
List of Bottle Ship Administrative Sectors**

Another message was seen in the background

**Surveillance systems restored in some sectors. List of restored sectors:**

The monitor changed to a different screen:

**Sector 1 Biosphere  
This section has been reserved for the care and feeding of animals that can survive in an artificial atmosphere of warmth and humidity.**

**Sector 3 Pyrosphere  
This section has been reserved for the care and feeding of animals that can survive in an artificial atmosphere of extreme heat.**

**Sector 2 Cryosphere  
This section has been reserved for the care and feeding of animals that can survive in an artificial atmosphere of extreme cold.**

**Next screen. Maurice didn't seem to be done with the data:**

**Expanding files...**

**The terraforming capsule colony designated as BOTTLE SHIP is currently under the administration of the Galactic Federation. The ship supports animal specimens from various ... the purpose of biological-weapon research...**

Maurice broke the silence:

"This BOTTLE SHIP is under management of the Galactic Federation. In these facilities, life-forms from each planet have been raised and researched as possible bio-weapons. Site Manager and Development Director: Dr. Madeline Bergman.

Samus had read the data, but she did not want to believe what she saw.

She slammed her hand on the table. Which, made everyone jump a little.

"WHAT?! Use of bio-weapons is strictly prohibited!"

"Of course it is. What's happened here is illegal." Adam said, apparently hearing the conversation.

"Who is Madeline Bergman?" Samus asked sternly.

"Must be the person in charge here. Is that all you've got?" Adam answered.

Samus removed her fist from the table. She looked down and realized she had made a fist-shaped dent in it. She sighed and started to walk toward the large window. She felt like she couldn't breathe. It wasn't the bio-weapons problem, but everything else. She looked out the window. Which made things worse. The terrain outside looked nearly exactly like the training grounds of the Galactic Federation. That resurfaced other memories. Memories of the Chozo, who had been extinguished. Memories of the Space Pirates and what they did to her. She tried to forget it, like she always did but it didn't work. She tried turning her emotions to anger. No luck. Samus lowered her head. She removed her helmet, still feeling like she couldn't breathe. Samus looked up and saw a reflection with blue veins spread across it's face with electric blue eyes.

**Yes, I purposely putt of describing Samus's face for this moment. Surprise! Phazon still exists in Samus's body! I may have overdone the drama. Oh well.(sorry)**


	6. Giant Murder Lizard

It still shook her that Phazon still existed inside her body. Even when she eradicated it's source, Phaaze, the substance persisted within her. She did not understand. She sighed a few more times and put her helmet back on.

'Well, that was random.' She thought. Was it her PTSD? No, she overcome that years ago. This felt different. Deciding to focus on one problem at a time, she refocused on the computer.

"I've almost gotten it completely restored. But I'll bet they've protected this thing with a seriously sophisticated security system. If I can't get past it, James, that'll be where you come in." Maurice said, again breaking the silence.

"Leave it to me. Shouldn't be a problem to hack into this thing. I mean, it might tell us what exactly was going on here. Looks like this might take some time, though." James answered.

"Madeline might still be somewhere in this building. Keep scouting for more intel. Let's go!" Anthony added.

Everyone left to try and find some more information. Samus found herself in the large room with the abundance of doors. She took the way she had gone before nearly getting trampled by a Zebesain. Samus looked around the new room, which was fairly large with a shiny black floor. There was a blue door ahead. Just before she was about to exit, she noticed something of interest on the reflecting surface of the floor. Se saw reflections. Ones that weren't hers. She looked up, and saw them. Zebesains. Live ones.  
One gave a loud screech at Samus and they all dropped down to meet her. The door behind her opened, revealing the GF troopers willing to aid her.

"Samus!" Anthony yelled.

"Get back!" Samus shouted as she put her hand behind her. They halted. She rapidly aimed her arm cannon at multiple Zebesains. The door closed behind her and locked.  
She yelled as one fell on the ground from her tornado kick. Another fell from her Lethal Strike to it's head. One Zebesain had a fist-shaped hole in it's chest. They were all dead.

"Oops." Samus said quietly. She walked out of the area with a smirk on her face.

BOOM.

"What?"

She rushed to the sound of the explosion, which came from the Exam Center area...once she got to the observation window, She gasped. Samus saw the Federation troopers far below, fighting a large, hairy, purple lizard.

" Look, up there!"

The monster advanced on the troopers and fended off their machine gun fire

"Get away!"

"No!" Samus knew shouting wouldn't help. She had to do something.

She sprinted outside, finding herself looking at Anthony putting his hand out in behinds him. Samus soon found out why. She turned around and saw a giant purple blur purge her view. The next thing she saw saw a giant purple lizard face with it's unusually long pink tongue swinging. It shrieked, and brung it's harpoon tail up to its shoulder and launched it where Samus's face was moments before. The GF troopers were too busy fighting off some Griptans.

"Agh!" The lizard failed another attempt to take Samus's head off. She raised her Arm Cannon, and charged. Just as it was about to shriek again, she fired into it's mouth. Apparently knowing it would've been killed if it stayed, the lizard hopped off of Samus and began to sort of fly into a disguised building.

"You OK Princess?" Anthony asked

"Fine, but why did it have to be a giant purple murder lizard?!" Samus answered.

"No idea." Anthony said, laughing.

"Hey! Get over here!" K.G. Yelled.

"What's up?" Anthony answered as he and Samus began to walk over to where the others were.

"Lyle's down!" James continued. "He looks like a pile of rags. What's gotta happen to a guy to make him look like that?" Samus began to look around to see if what killed him was still here. That is, if the creature did not just leave via disguised building. Instead of finding a creature, she turned around and found alien blood. It was leading to behind a smoking vehicle. She walked there slowly, not sure if what was there was still alive. Samus found the bloody corpse of the chicken-bunny creature. She tipped over it's body and found out why it died, well, not really. It's back a split open, showing a somewhat hollow inside with a rib cage lining it  
. Unsure of what had happened, Samus scanned the creature.

Morphology: Unknown.

Creature has gone through the 1st stage of Metamorphosis. It has left its first form behind. Searching for DNA matches to determine 2nd stage.…...Match found. A large, purple lizard-like creature appears to be it's new form.

Uh-oh. What is it going to evolve to next? That is, if it's going to evolve anymore. This form was bad enough. Samus didn't get a chance to scan the creature, because she was busy defending herself. Snapping herself back to reality, Samus noticed A small red satellite in the left hand corner of her visor.

"Looks like you're going to have to track down that...er-...thing before it causes anymore damage. It appears to be hiding in Sector 3 now." Adam said. Samus nodded and decided to leave the GF troopers to mourn the fallen comrade.

...

She looked down and saw a large elevator shaft. With no elevator. She jumped down, which gave her time to think as she descended down the large shaft. She thought about what had happened in the past 3 hours. It seemed like 10 minutes ago that she had landed on the Bottle Ship. Samus knew that it was clear that the Galactic Federation was developing bioweapons on the BOTTLE SHIP. She wondered if Adam came here knowing that. Regardless, she knew she had to talk to the person in charge, Madeline Bergman. Of course, she would have to be alive in order for her to do that.

"Argh!" A woman yelled, frustrated. "Why didn't he kill her! He needs to keep himself alive to evolve into it's last form. One that she will hate."


	7. GoodbyeNOT!

** It really crushes me to see a bad review for this. Every time I used to get an email about a review for this; I would think: great! Now, when I see one, I think; oh, shit. I try to this story's flaws, I really do. I just don't know how. I really don't know much about the writing rules or techniques, so don't expect something spectacular. And for those of you who think this fic is bad, no one is forcing you to read. If you don't like this, then leave. Oh, and i appreciate that recent guest review. If you are reading this,(the guest review person) I think you should create a Fanfiction account and PM me. Here it is.**

Samus finally landed on the rough floor of Sector 3, according to her map.

"That was some elevator shaft." Samus heard a somewhat loud BOOM. She's been hearing those a lot lately... But it wasn't from her landing, but the noise seemed to have come from above. Seeing that height would require some really well-placed Space Jumps, Samus decided to ignore it for now. Even if she did need to get up there, Samus did not want to see who or what exploded. Or who did it, for that matter. Only after entering one room, Samus found something of her interest; the green alien blood that was shed from the purple lizard/chicken bunny was splattered all over the floor and walls of the oncoming hallway.

She continued her search for a while until she encountered some fire based enemies. Samus switched her weapon to the Ice Beam to deal away with them. Upon entering a new area, Samus was greeted with the bright orange light of what looked like the interior of a volcano. So far, Sector 3 was screaming Norfair.

"Shit!" Samus yelled as the lava pit near the bottom of the room began to rise rapidly. The path ahead of hear seemed to circle higher up to the top of the volcano. Samus did not hesitate. She sprinted up the spiral ramps and came across a small shaft. Samus utilized her Wall Jump ability, and flipped to the top of the shaft. The lava was nearly at her heels. She continued running and encountered another shaft. This time when she wall jumped up, she flipped over a somewhat large crater and landed roughly. Samus looked back to see if the lava ceased it's rising. Thankfully she was right. Samus had done this numerous times before, but it was stressful nonetheless. Just as she started to get up, Something caught her eye.

Before she could react, she felt something grasp her tightly. "Shit." Samus said blankly. Low and behold, a large orange hand had grabbed holt of her and was violently swinging Samus around like a rag doll. Samus, seeing no other solution, shot blindly into the lava, hoping that she would miraculously hit the bioform. Samus heard a loud shriek and an orange dragon-like creature arose out of the fatal lava. The creature dropped Samus, well, more like threw her. Samus rose to her full height. She had been thrown to the ground like a broken toy. Yet she got up as if she were weightless. Samus scanned the dragon-like entity, which thankfully, revealed some good information:

**Morphology: Goyagma**

**The creature has a dragon-like existence, while having multiple lethal attacks including; flames (of which it can generate), sweeping with its enormous arms, and launching blobs of burning gel resembling fire Boyons. It's weakness appears to be it's pulsating neck which appears to be vulnerable to cold. Additional data downloaded to Logbook.**

Samus immediately raised her charging Ice Beam up to the creatures pulsating neck. And, as usual, Samus didn't hesitate to fire at it. The entity was pushed back some as the ice materialized around its neck For a few moments. Unfortunately, being based upon fire, the creature broke free. The thing roared in anger as it spewed large fire from its nose. Of which Samus sidestepped narrowly. It began to launch and odd jell substance at Samus, who immediately realized it was the burning jell mentioned in the scan. The Goyagma creature slammed its three-fingered-hand against the edge of the crater-volcano. With a few shots of the Ice Beam, the arm froze quickly and Samus sprinted up the new path. She jumped up to one of the creature's horns as it stupidly attempted to throw and pull her off. Samus flipped to avoid an orange hand. Landing with a fully charged shot, Samus unleashed it unto the creature's head with no mercy whatsoever. Samus leaped off of the collapsing creature, landing on the crater's edge with ease, leaving a shrieking Goyagma behind. "Damn!" She said breathlessly. She had no idea where the sudden anger came from she just felt angry at it. Like it did something to her...

'Perhaps it's related to what happened in the Bioweapons Research Center.' Samus concluded in her head.  
"Wow, that was...pleasant." Samus said aloud.

After she had left the volcanic area, Samus encountered a navagation room. She recharged her energy, missiles, power bombs, and super missiles. Samus heard a loud noise ahead and decided to investigate. She encountered a large lava lake with a somewhat volcanic platform a formidable distance ahead. Samus heard Adam buzz in over the comm.

"Ok, Samus, into Sector 2. There is a high probability of survivors hiding there. Looks like your going to have to face that evolving Pokémon later." Samus began to take a few steps forward as she Space Jumped over the gap. "Samus, what are you doing? Head to Sector 2." Adam advised.

(Small note: I could not resist putting the Pokémon reference in there. I do not own Pokémon. All rights of Pokémon go to Nintendo.)

"Shut up! I hear something!" Samus answered as she finished her last Space Jump and landed. What she was hearing was a rhythmic thump which seemed to have come from the darkness far ahead of her. Samus slowly stepped forward into the unknown. And she saw them...Eight glowing yellow eyes.

They seemed to have a familiar glow to them. Like she had seen them before... The creature who possessed those eyes crept slowly from the darkness, revealing its red, rough skin. It's body resembled a fat, upright crocodile. **"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHO'S NEXT? DRAYGON?! OR HOW ABOUT PHANTOON, HUH? LET'S INVITE HIM TO THE FUCKING PARTY!"** Samus shouted. As if sensing her frustration, her Arm Cannon began to charge. The creature known as Crocomire roared and spat odd projectiles at Samus, of which one of them actually hit her in her midsection. However, it didn't injure Samus, but rather slowed her down, which was just as dangerous. Crocomire began to swipe it's massive claws at her, creating a shriek each time it did so. Samus, being somewhat unable to dodge the hit due to the hardening substance, took a formidable amount of damage. The projectile wasn't slowing her down anymore, but rather preventing her from moving completely. "**RAAAAOOOORRRR**!" The beast threatened.

"Shit." Samus said blankly. Here she was, unable to move, just standing there. Then she noticed something strange. Crocomire's skin wasn't entirely red, somewhat large streaks of blue could be seen near his face and body. "Augh!" Samus struggled to get free as she noticed the incoming butcher attack. Before she knew it, her vision went dark and blurry and a distant thud was heard.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Dramatic ending! What will happen next? Well good luck finding out because I don't even know. (I'm still figuring it out) lol **


End file.
